Unconditional Love
by TimberWolfAlpha
Summary: Set ten years after the events of "For Better or Worse" this story will focus on two canines, Todd Bucksworth, adopted son of Kendra and Nelson, and Kira Howlins, his girlfriend turned fiance after a night out for dinner turns into a drunken fling that puts a bun in Kira's oven. Rated M for possible future scenes, and for language, R&R if you want and I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Crap

**Opening Statement:** And here we are with the Sequel! A few points I wanna make here, first off, thanks you to those who followed and read my previous story "For Better or Worse", even the parts that bordered on the morality of... well let's not go there, for now, let's just dive into this, shall we?

 **Disclaimer:** Zootopia and all characters involved are the property of Disney.

 **Table of Contents:** the order to read this series of stories is as follows:

1\. "Seeking Forgiveness"

2\. "Nervous Nick"

3\. "Of Predators and Prey"

4\. "A Hybrid's Folly"

5\. "A Trip to the City"

6\. "Love is Blind"

7\. "For Better or Worse"

* * *

 **Unconditional Love.**

Kendra was in the recording studio, singing into the mic as her daughter, a grey and white furred hybrid doe with amber eyes named Marian, worked the recording studio, in the thirteen years since they were born, Marian and her siblings had grown into their own hobbies, Marian was right into the recording equipment, bopping her head lightly to her mother's voice in the other room.

" _Let's go all, the way tonight,_

 _No regrets, just love._

 _We can dance, until we die,_

 _You and I, will be young forever!"_ Kendra sang, Marian smiling as she adjusted one of the dials on the equipment, closing her eyes and simply taking in the beat and melody of the song.

" _You make me,_

 _Feel like I'm livin' a,_

 _Teenage dream,_

 _The way you turn me on._

 _I can't sleep,_

 _Let's run away and,_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back!"_ Kendra sang, before her nose twitched and she sneezed into the mic, Marian yelping as the sound was sent to her through the headphones she had on, the amber eyes hybrid groaning and face palming, hitting the intercom button on the booth.

"Mom, that recording is out... and to be honest I think we could use a break, so could you-"

"Marian, I'm sorry for sneezing like that, it just hit so fast-"

"Seriously, you need to clean that recording room of yours... maybe get Todd or Koslov to do it, they can reach the _really_ dirty places, anyway, I'm out, I need to eat something, so whether you want it or not Mom, break for at _least_ the next hour," Marian explained, releasing the button and grinning as she watched her mother start complaining into the inactive mic; the room Kendra was in was sound proofed, so Marian couldn't even hear her.

The sight that greeted Marian was one that was both unwanted, but unfortunately rather common as of late; Todd and his girlfriend Kira were making out in the hallway, the coyote now at the age of nineteen, he has finally gathered the guts to ask the wolf girl out, and the two had hit it off, a little _too_ well for Marian's liking, but this was her older brother so she wasn't about to complain about his romantic life... _much_.

"Ugh... get a room you two, and while your at it, mate to break this _obvious_ sexual tension-"

"What makes you think we _haven't_ mated already Maid Marian?" Todd asked, Kira snickering at the nickname; it was no secret that Todd had, at the age of six, named all his siblings, most of them after characters from his favorite film "Robin Hood", and so he had nick names to suit their namesakes.

Marian rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Because _if_ you two actually had mated, one if not _both_ of you would have started howling, and unless you did it in the recording studio-" Marian paused here as she considered her own words, then the smug grin on Todd's face, and her ears dropped behind her head, "Oh God... THAT'S why Mom sneezed! She smelled your fur-"

"Pffft, Marian I'm messing with you... we did make out in there though, so maybe we left some shed fur? Sorry about that and- oh hey Mom," Todd said, wrapping his arm around Kira's waist before leaning in to kiss the wolf on the cheek, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"My my... where did my adorable little pup go? It seems like yesterday that you were still sleeping with Twinkers... you _do_ still have that little star, right-"

"Of course he does Mrs. Bucksworth... I saw it on his shelf with his other keepsakes-"

"And how did _you_ see them there Kira?" Kendra asked, Marian sucking a breath through her teeth before turning and walking away; she was NOT willing to be there for the shit-storm that was about to happen.

"Uhhhh... we slept together- but we didn't actually _do_ anything... we were watching a movie in my room together and next thing I know I wake up with Kira at my side-"

"Todd, I'm not upset, just curious... if you two _had_ mated, I'd be hoping you at least used protection; nineteen is not the age to be giving me grandpups." Kendra explained, Todd and Kira both blushing before they chuckled, Kira rubbing the back of her neck while Todd coughed into a paw.

"Thanks Mom- Oh and you're phone had an update, I took care of it for you-"

"Thanks Todd, and Kira you want to stay for dinner? Seeing as you and my son here already _sleep_ together, I will consider you one of the family-"

"Actually, Mrs. Bucksworth, we had plans; Todd got reservations at Vanessa's and we-"

"Hold on a moment, Todd you got reservations at my older sister's restaurant in Zootopia? How did you manage that?" Kendra asked, Todd grinning and rubbing his knuckles on his shirt.

"Ask my Godfather; that bear has _lots_ of connections it seems." Todd replied, Kendra rolling her eyes and sighing before turning to walk toward the kitchen. There, she found her loving husband Nelson, currently working on dinner before glancing to his right and smiling, his wife having climbed up a set of steps to stand on the counter top itself; being as tiny as she was compared to Nelson, Kendra has lots of ways to get around to various things in the home.

"Hey babe, you and Marian finish recording that song already-"

"Ugh, no... I sneezed into the mic since our son Todd and his girlfriend were making out in there and shed a bit of fur... oh and Todd's taking Kira to Vanessa's-"

"I know hon... say, think this sauce here needs something-"

"You _knew_ he was going to dinner with Kira? Out to Zootopia... by himself?" Kendra asked, Nelson nodding and offering a smile.

"To be fair, the recording studio is sound proof; even with ears like these-" Nelson then gently brushed Kendra's right ear, causing the hybrid doe to shiver and purr slightly, "- you couldn't hear when we tried to tell you. Koslov set everything up, they'll take the train to Savanna Central Station, and from there take a ride with Renato Manchas, you know, the jaguar with the scars on his right eye?" Nelson asked, Kendra pondering it and nodding.

"Yeah, works for Tundra Town Limo Service... how's a refrigerated limo-"

"He drives more than four wheeled freezers- See ya later Todd, and have fun Kira!" Nelson called, Kendra turning to see her son and his girlfriend ready to go, both nodding before they turned to each other and smiled, exiting the house as Kendra sighed and shook her head.

"Honestly Nelly... where does the time fly?" Kendra asked, Nelson smiling and pulling the hybrid doe in for a kiss.

"Mmm... I don't know, but all I know is that he's a Bucksworth... and that I _hope_ they don't get married any time soon-"

"And what would be wrong with that? Not that I'm against you, I want them to wait as well... just curious is all-"

"If my Dad is at their wedding, he'll _insist_ I accept Kira into my herd... and I don't know if her parents would be willing for that... unlike your Mom and Dad, they don't seem to like me much-"

"They _tolerate_ you more than anything... I had a chat with Kira's mother, _loveliest_ wolf you'd ever meet, and she explained that her husband is a _wee_ bit old-fashioned-"

"Old-Fashioned? He told me that had Todd been _anything_ else but a canine, he'd have bitten his face off-"

"She also said he is a _tad_ territorial in regards to his daughter, she's his only pup after all, and doesn't want her getting hurt," Kendra explained, Nelson sighing as he shook his head.

"Yeah, I can see that... I mean _technically_ I'm not any of our children's father, but I'd still protect them like they were." Nelson said, sitting in a nearby chair and letting Koslov take over preparations, Kendra smiling and walking over to start rubbing her husband's shoulders.

"Oh my poor baby... you feel so... _tense_... I think someone needs a _very_ special massage-"

"HEADS UP! MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO GO AND MATE AGAIN!" Robin announced, Kendra and Nelson both blushing, Kendra's ears glowing while the scars on Nelson's face glowed briefly.

"Aaaand with that, my mood is ruined- THANKS ROBIN!" Nelson shouted, the black and red furred hybrid buck chuckling before saluting; despite his size, Robin had hopes of someday joining the Zootopia Special Forces, and was even training for the day he enlisted, his body showing some muscle definition from the rigorous schedule he set for himself.

"No problem Dad, so what's for dinner? I just finished a lap around the town and I'm _famished_!" Robin explained, Kendra smiling and offering a mock salute of her own.

"At ease soldier, you're only thirteen, no need to run yourself ragged like this Robin... you'll get there in your own time, just enjoy your time here with us while you can, okay sweetheart?" Kendra asked, Robin sighing and nodding his head.

"Sure Mom... also, Julie and Katelyn are supposed to be coming by, you know how those two are," Robin replied, Kendra rolling her eyes and sighing; Julie was her younger sister, yet was best friends with her niece Katelyn, Sarah and Brandon's daughter, the girl was a rabbit/otter mix, and stood at roughly the same height of a normal rabbit, but had brown fur, a long rudder-like tail, claws and webbed paws, along with slightly shorter ears than normal, and she had violet eyes. This little kit was _just_ like her mother in so many ways it was scary.

"Okay, when are they getting here-"

"BOOM BABY! The hotness has arrived!" Katelyn shouted from the door, Julie standing nearby and rolling her eyes; while Katelyn was her best friend, she had her reservations for her niece just like her older sister had.

"Katelyn, you're only considered _hot_ because you have a highly flexible body-"

"So do you, don't think I didn't notice while we were at Mystic Springs Oasis with Nangi the other day... you got flex in _all_ the right places... makes me wish you weren't family-"

"Ugh, I know you're a lesbian Katy, but could you _please_ stop hitting on me-"

"Can I help it if you're the hottest mammal I know? Sure you're _technically_ my aunt, but that just makes you all the more... _alluring_." Katelyn replied, Julie sighing and shaking her head, just as Kendra walked up and patted the hybrid vixen on the shoulder.

"Hey there Jules, how's Mom and Dad treating you huh?" Kendra asked, if for nothing else than to break the awkward tension between the two younger hybrids.

"Oh you know the drill, Dad's all like "No boys until you're thirty" and Mom is running for Sheriff again; you'd think that she'd try for mayor once in a while-"

"Oh _Hell_ NO! The current Tri-Burrow mayor is a good mammal... plus I don't think Mom would be able to handle the stress, remember the story of her first day on the beat in Zootopia-"

"When she met Dad-"

"Naw Jules, she meant when she met with Two Ton Teddy while working the Slashed Tires Case- OF COURSE SHE MEANT THAT DAY!" Katelyn replied, sarcasm one of the things she inherited from her mother, Julie and Kendra sighing as they chatted for a bit.

* * *

(Later with Todd and Kira)

Todd smiled over to his girlfriend from across the table, his tail wagging slightly as they waited for their orders; Todd having ordered the Chicken Marsala while Kira ordered the baked Salmon. Soon enough, Vanessa herself came out to greet the couple with a smile on her face, and a bottle of white wine in her paw.

"Hey kids, how's my favorite nephew and his gal tonight?" Vanessa asked, Todd offering a smile before taking the bottle of wine; if for no other reason than because it was much too big for the rabbit to carry.

"We're fine... food's kinda slow-"

"That's because I'm _insisting_ on my staff to make your food perfect... shouldn't be long now- ah, here it comes now." Vanessa explained, as a smartly dressed tiger with a food cart, Vanessa smiling proudly as the dishes were served.

"For the Gentleman, we have the Chicken Marsala, though we used blueberry infused Marsala wine for added flavor, and for the Lady we have the best cut of Salmon, which was roasted over apple wood chips before being baked with lime wedges, and seasoned with coriander and white pepper. I suggest the white wine as a your beverage for the evening, as this particular bottle has been aged for twenty years... and it's on the house, my treat guys-"

"Thanks Aunt Vanessa, but we're not old enough to drink yet-"

"Bah... what's one glass of wine going to do? Go ahead and enjoy your selves... besides the only other thing we have to drink here is water, I _would_ have had an espresso maker if the delivery guy hadn't busted it during transport." Vanessa grumbled, her ears sinking behind her head as she sighed and walked back to the kitchen, Todd glancing at the bottle and shrugging.

"Eh, you only live once, what could possibly go wrong?" Todd asked playfully, Kira giggling as her boyfriend opened the bottle and poured her and himself a glass.

From there, the date went as expected, they chatted, ate their dinner, drank some wine, had dessert; which was peach cobbler for Todd and strawberry shortcake for Kira, drank some more wine, and then drank some more, and some more... and even more...

* * *

(The next morning: Grand Pangolin Arms)

Todd groaned as he slowly woke up, looking around and realizing he wasn't home, but rather in his mother's city apartment; despite having moved in with Nelson years ago, Kendra _still_ paid the rent on the tiny apartment so if she had a concert to perform in Zootopia, she'd have a place to stay over night.

"Mmm... Todd lay back down... it's getting cold..." Kira mumbled from below, Todd glancing down and gasping at the sight of his girlfriend in bed with him, which in itself wasn't unusual, but at the same time hadn't been while she was naked.

"Oh God... Kira how much wine did we drink last night?" Todd asked, Kira moaning softly as she stretched, Todd's eyes widening as the blanket fell from her torso, revealing her chest to him, which his garnet eyes slowly sank towards before Kira noticed his line of sight and yelped, covering herself up with the blanket.

"Oh no... T-Todd, my crotch hurts-"

"Oh damn... we got drunk and mated... in my mother's apartment no less-"

"I thought she lived with your Dad-"

"SHE ONLY LIVES THERE DURING CONCERTS!" a voice shouted through the wall, Todd and Kira glancing to the wall before a groan was heard on the other side.

"BUCKY SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU HEAR THEM IN THERE? THEY MESSED UP-"

"OH SHUT UP PRONK-"

"COULD _BOTH_ OF YOU SHUT UP!? WE'RE BOTH A LITTLE HUNG OVER AND YOUR SHOUTING HURTS!" Todd roared back, the two voices on the other side of the wall falling silent before there was a gentle tap.

"Sorry..." was all that was heard through the wall, Todd groaning and flopping back into the bed, Kira joining him and sighing.

"So... how do we explain this to our parents? I mean, I'm not sure we used protection for this-"

"Aaand based on how I can smell _you_ off my fingers after checking myself... you didn't-"

"Thanks for that hon... _really_ a confidence booster there Kira-"

"No problem Todd... Ugh, don't beat yourself up over this... I know we didn't have the best judgement, but to be fair, we were _both_ drunk last night." Kira explained, Todd considering this before his ears flattened.

"Grandma told me that she had been drunk one night with a guy named Jack Savage... that lead to my nine pure rabbit aunts and uncles." Todd explained, Kira sighing and snuggling up to the coyote's side.

"Hey... if it comes to us having a few pups together... then I'm sure we can pull through-" Kira's face then froze, before she covered her muzzle and rushed for the nearest container, vomiting into the trash bin.

"DAMN! MORNING SICKNESS KICKED IN FAST!" Bucky shouted through the wall, Todd rolling his eyes and punching the wall.

"You _do_ realize I'm a coyote right? A large predator-"

"I GOT YOU HOMEY!" Pronk shouted, before a thud was heard, Todd raising a brow as Kira wiped her mouth out, "GOT HIM, HE'S OUT!" Pronk shouted proudly, Todd making a mental note to report the two for domestic violence later.

* * *

(with Todd, back home)

Todd walked into the house and was immediately spotted by his mother, the look on her face one of concern and worry, "TODD! Where the HELL were you!?" Kendra screamed, the coyote folding his ears back and rubbing the back of his head.

"Me and Kira got a little carried away last night and before we knew it, it was already dark... so we crashed at your place in Zootopia-"

"Ah... would that be why I saw this Furbook post?" Kendra asked, taking out her phone and bringing the post up, before clearing her throat and speaking, "This post is from one of my neighbors, I'm sure you spoke with them while there but this one comes from Bucky-"

"Oh God no-"

"It reads; "Heard a couple of howlers in the room next to ours... they were SO LOUD! I thought they'd wake up the entire building!"... so tell me Todd... how _carried away_ did you and Kira get last night?" Kendra asked, Todd looking to the floor and sighing.

"It wasn't our fault-"

"What? Are you about to suggest you had _fun_ by accident-"

"Mom, that's not what I meant-"

"That you tripped, slipped and fell into Kira's lady parts? Because if you _are_ about to say that then I'd just _love_ to hear how that happened-"

"Vanessa gave us wine, OKAY! She assured us that we would be fine, but-"

Todd didn't get to continue, as Kendra had growled and brought up her sister's number, Todd slowly trying to slink away before Kendra shot a glare in his direction; a silent order for him to stay put.

" _Ugh, Kendra don't you know what time it is-"_

"Well, I just wanted to know how Tod and Kira's evening dinner went, see they hadn't gotten home and-"

" _Ooh... about that, I kinda gave your pup a bit of wine, they got carried away and I had to have Manchas drive them someplace to sleep it off... I suggested your apartment in the city, since it was closer."_ Vanessa explained, Kendra's eyes widening before then glared at the phone in her paws.

"What were you THINKING! They are both only nineteen years old-"

" _I'm aware of that, but-"_

"And they MATED IN MY APARTMENT-"

" _They did? Well at least they were both drunk-"_

"SO WAS MOM AND JACK WHEN _YOU_ AND THE OTHERS WERE MADE!" Kendra roared, and though it couldn't be seen, Vanessa had recoiled from her phone on her end of the call.

" _Okay, so I messed up, big whoop-"_

"That's all you have to say? "Big Whoop"? What if Kira is pregnant-"

" _Grandpups Sis... now can we pick this up later? I have to be at work in an hour and REALLY need my sleep..."_ Vanessa replied, then before Kendra could respond the call ended, leaving the hybrid doe with a dial tone and a beep.

For a few minutes, the room was silent, Todd not daring to move a muscle until Kendra slowly turned her gaze towards him, Todd's ears folding back at the look she was giving him; she wasn't angry, not even upset, it was a look of total dissapointment, and for Todd that hurt _so much more_.

"M-Mom... I can explain-"

"I'm calling Kira's parents, I need to know if she's showing any strange symptoms-"

"She threw up in your apartment trash can..." Todd explained, Kendra's ears drooping behind her head before she sighed and shook her head.

"Well... then you and Kira have some planning to do... not to mention you have a _very_ important question to now ask-"

"Mom, are you suggesting I ask Kira to marry me-"

"I would hope you at least propose, you don't need to marry her right away, just show you'll be there for her-

"Mom, I'll _always_ be there for her-"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!? Some of us are trying to SLEEP!" Elsa groaned from her bedroom door, rubbing one of her red eyes before turning and heading back into her shared bedroom; due to the size of the litter, Nelson and Kendra had opted for making two rooms for the kits, one for the boys to share, and the other for the girls, Todd was the only child of Nelson and Kendra with a room of his own.

Todd and Kendra glanced toward the hall and then to each other and sighed, "So... wanna pick this up later-"

"Yeah... but don't expect me to sleep on it... later on, you're dipping into your savings account and buying Kira an engagement ring." Kendra replied, hopping from the couch and making her way to her room, but not without placing a motherly scent mark on Todd; she may be mad at him, but that didn't mean she didn't love him.

Todd didn't even bother going to bed; being a coyote, he was somewhat nocturnal and used to waking up before the sun rose, so he turned on the TV and sat on the couch. Soon enough, one of the other early risers arrived in the living room, his calico furred brother Luke, the hybrid buck making his way to the kitchen and grabbing a simple early morning snack, a carrot.

"Hey Todd... heard about your romp with Kira-"

"I don't want to talk about it-"

"That's cool bro... I was just saying that you _don't_ need to worry... you love Kira, Kira loves you, right-"

Todd slowly glanced at Luke and rolled his garnet eyes; of his seven hybrid siblings, Luke was his personal favorite, heck the way Luke acted on a daily basis, Todd wouldn't be surprised to learn he had been a coyote in a previous life. "Look Luke... I know you're _trying_ to help, and I really do appreciate it... but it's early, I just found out that I may be a father-"

"Technically, she only threw up... sure you slept together, but you also did drink a whole bottle of wine together... chances are that has a part to play as well-"

"she peed on a pregnancy stick... came back positive... didn't want to tell Mom _that_ detail right away, so if you could-"

At that moment, the two mammals heard their mother's voice from her bedroom door, "I can hear both of you, I _am_ part rabbit after all!" Kendra called, Todd face palming while Luke snickered to himself.

* * *

(Later on in the day, Kira's home)

"So, Todd Bucksworth... you want _my_ blessing in asking for my daughter's paw in marriage? And before you try to explain it, I know you knocked her up... I have a really good sense of smell-"

"Sir... please, I know it seems bad... scratch that, I know this is a bad scenario for giving your daughter away... but I promise that if you allow me to be there for her... for my future pups... I'll do all I can to support her, I mean I have a stable job-"

"As a cashier at your father's general store... don't get me wrong Todd, I _do_ like you..." James Howlins explained, Todd's ears folding upon seeing the look on the elder wolf's face, it was one of hurt, not physical but emotional hurt. Todd reached forward and placed a reassuring paw on the wolf's shoulder, offering a smile to him.

"I assure you, I can handle this, and besides we'll wait to actually get married... after the pups are born at least... we'll find a place to live nearby, I'll work my Dad's shop and-"

"Todd... I respect your courage in this... but don't think _too_ far ahead." James explained, standing tall and turning to let out a short howl, a feminine howl responding before Kira came out of the house, James turning back toward Todd with a grin, "Now then, you had something to ask my daughter young man?" James asked, Todd's eyes widening before he reached into his pocket and dropped to one knee, Kira's paws covering her mouth in surprise.

"Kira... will you give me the honor- no, the _privilege_ to call you mine?" Todd asked, Kira glancing to her father as if asking permission, the old wolf nodding his head with a soft smile of his own.

"Y-Yes Todd... of course..." Kira replied, holding out her paw as Todd gently slipped a gold engagement ring set with a garnet stone onto her finger, the coyote standing up and smiling before yelping slightly in surprise from being slammed to the ground by his fiance kissing him, James rolling his eyes and turning to go inside.

* * *

And here is Chapter 1 of the Sequel! Now to be honest, I was struggling slightly with this, not because I didn't like it, but because as stated before on Tumblr, I was having to deal with my niece and nephew this week past... and trust me when I say that things can get _pretty_ stressful.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and if you like that, I plan on starting an ask the characters RP thing over on Tumblr, where you can ask any of the characters involved with my "Seeking Forgiveness" series anything you want, and I'll answer to the best of my ability as that character. Just go ahead and send an ask to timberwolfalpha. tumblr .com with the name of the character being questioned, and I'll respond in kind to you. Anyway, I've been TimberWolf, Alpha of the Pack, and I'll be catching you guys and gals out there on the flip side, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2: You Hear Something?

**Opening Statement:** Chapter 2, here we go... okay, that didn't work well, and I know the story started off rather quickly, but TRUST me when I say that I got _everything_ under control... mostly.

Anyway, I hope you readers enjoy, as things will be getting more interesting in the chapters to come. Also, just a heads up, I'm bringing reptiles into this story, and if you see a section **"like this"** that's where the characters are speaking in the reptilian language... for reference, think of the language sounding like Spanish. Anyway, LET'S DO THIS! Lastly, the same thing as I did with Kendra's pregnancy is going to happen here, each chapter will be set a week apart, and seeing how late this one was in coming, it makes sense XD anyway, hope you readers enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** And we're back to this again... go to Chapter 1, I say the proper things there.

 **Table of Contents:** Same thing for this part, though this section isn't really _needed_ after the first chapter so... WHATEVER, I DO WHAT I WANT!

* * *

Todd sighed as he checked over the shop; being that he was going to be a dad in about ten weeks time, one of which has since passed already, he had to work hard to be able to provide for it when the time came. "Todd! Got a spill in the produce isle!" Nathan shouted, the hybrid buck having decided to go full time at Nelson's shop, if for nothing else than to see his godchildren during his breaks, Todd nodding and heading to the isle to clean up the mess; thankfully the spill was simply caused by apples falling off the display table.

As Todd was cleaning up, the door to the shop opened, Nelson glancing up and smiling at the sight of a long time family friend, Sheryl Leatherback, one of Kendra's musical agents from Reptalia, and as far as Nelson knew, the _only_ crocodile to have a residency in the city. She was dressed in a dark fuchsia business dress, with a purse strung over her shoulder, and her skin was a light olive green with tan on her lower jaw and palms, eyes of golden amber gleaming from her face, "Why Sheryl, I thought you'd forgotten about us out here," Nelson greeted, the crocodile giggling before offering a smile.

"Oh on the contrary, I have you and your darling wife on my mind quite often- my word, is that little Todd?" Sheryl asked, the coyote in question flicking an ear and turning to see the reptile, offering a short wave before returning to the task of cleaning up the apples.

"Yep, he's all grown up now... so what brings you to my shop ma'am? You here on business or did you just miss me that much?" Nelson asked, a playful teasing tone in his voice causing Sheryl to roll her eyes and chuckle.

"Little of both, actually... see Kendra's supposed to be recording a few tracks for the album in Reptalia, and seeing as most of us scaly skinned folks don't understand _much_ Mammalian-"

"Ahh... so _that's_ why she's been speaking Reptilian for hours lately... alright Sheryl, you know the way up- Todd! You missed an apple, by your left foot!" Nelson called, even as the crocodile turned and made her way up to the home, passing Koslov on her way up as she entered the Bucksworth home.

Once in the home, Sheryl was greeted by Sandra, the black and white furred hybrid doe smiling and gesturing with her paws; it was soon discovered that Sandra had been born mute, having no voice of her own to speak with, and so she spoke through sign language, _"Hey Miss Leatherback! Mom and Marian are in the recording studio, they asked me to wait here in case you came in and they didn't hear you."_ Sandra explained, Sheryl smiling and patting the hybrid doe between the ears.

"Thankyou baby child, now you go on and play-"

" _Sheryl, I'm not some young kit... I'm in high school now-"_

"I'm aware of that, just a term of endearment... again thanks for the help hon," Sheryl replied, making her way to the recording studio as Sandra silently huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest; she never really told anyone, but Sandra felt like most mammals treated her like a kit due to her inability to speak vocally, not that it was a debilitating issue, just something that annoyed her to the point of wanting to scream.

* * *

(back in the shop)

Todd had _just_ gotten the last apple picked up, when a pair of white furred paws landed over his eyes, momentarily confusing the coyote before he caught the scent of a certain wolf, a grin tugging at the corners of his muzzle before he sighed dramatically, "Oh no! It's dark and I can't see! Whatever shall I do?!" Todd shouted playfully, Kira giggling behind him before turning her _prey_ around and placing a kiss to his lips.

"Mmm... I missed you Todd, being able to hold you close and scratch behind your ears- gosh coyotes are _so_ adorably tiny compared to us wolves," Kira explained, Todd chuckling as he looked up at her; what Kira had said wasn't wrong, though the difference wasn't _too_ extreme, Todd was _still_ noticeably shorter than his future wife, which honestly he didn't mind.

"Kira, I'm not _that_ much shorter than you... I can still kiss you without too much effort-"

"You're still small enough to be adorable though-"

"Babe, are you having a mood swing or something? I mean I know they happen in pregnancy but isn't it a bit soon for _that_ right now?" Todd asked, Kira giggling and placing an affectionate lick to the coyote's cheek.

"No... I just really missed you is all... you know how dull it gets when I don't have _you_ all to myself?" Kira asked, leaning in to steal a kiss when the two canines heard a cough, glancing over and seeing Nathan staring at them, a grin on his face.

"Man, you two should _really_ start looking for your own place... at least that way you wouldn't get caught making out on the produce." Nathan teased, Kira and Todd glancing to the apples and leaping away, blushing like mad as the hybrid buck chuckled and left the two alone; it was the end of his shift, and Kelly was waiting patiently for him at home.

Nelson then chuckled from his place at the sales counter, shaking his head and sighing as Nathan passed him towards the door, "You know Nate, you're lucky Kendra can't hear you right now-"

"Pfft, Don't I know it... well, I'm off, the missus is waiting for me back home-"

"Alright, drive safely now Nate," Nelson replied, Nathan nodding and exiting the shop to hop into his car.

Nelson then turned his attention to Kira and Todd, grinning as they were just standing there awkwardly; they may be grown up, but still acted like pups at times. "Okay you two, just kiss or something... seriously you can cut the tension with a knife." Nelson teased, the two snapping from their stupor and chuckling, before they made their way up towards the house, "And keep the door OPEN Todd!" Nelson shouted, laughing when he heard the two groan in unison.

* * *

(Back with Kendra and Sheryl: Recording Studio)

" _ **I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums,**_

 _ **Oh what a shame, that you came here with someone.**_

 _ **So while you're here in my arms,**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!"**_ Kendra sang, fluent Reptilian rolling off her tongue as if she'd been speaking the language from birth, Marian bopping her head to the music while Sheryl simply enjoyed the free show from the recording booth.

" _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **Young hearts, out our minds,**_

 _ **Running 'til we out of time.**_

 _ **Wilde child's, lookin' good,**_

 _ **Living hard, just like we should.**_

 _ **Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up, you know.**_

 _ **That magic that we got, nobody can touch, for sure!"**_ Kendra sang, bobbing her own head to the beat in an effort to keep time; she may be a professional singer, but that didn't mean she was above making mistakes, and this was an important single to record for her Reptilian fans, so she was going to do it.

" _ **Looking for some trouble tonight, yeah,**_

 _ **Take my paw, I'll show you the Wilde side!**_

 _ **Like it's the last night of our lives, uh huh,**_

 _ **We'll keep dancing 'til we die!**_

 _ **I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums,**_

 _ **Oh what a shame, that you came here with someone.**_

 _ **So while you're here in my arms,**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!"**_ Kendra continued, smiling as she imagined the fans faces when this track dropped; not that she was being superficial, rather she genuinely liked it when she could see her fans smiling and cheering for her, one of the things that made her feel confident on the stage and behind the mic was how much she was _loved_ by her fans.

" _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **Young hunks, taking shots,**_

 _ **Stripping down to dirty claws.**_

 _ **Music up, gettin' hot,**_

 _ **Kiss me, give me all you've got.**_

 _ **It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush, you know.**_

 _ **That magic in your pants, it's making me blush, for sure!**_

 _ **Looking for some trouble tonight, yeah,**_

 _ **Take my paw, I'll show you the Wilde side!**_

 _ **Like it's the last night of our lives, uh huh,**_

 _ **We'll keep dancing 'til we die!"**_ Kendra sang, this being a section near the end of the track a small mellow section of the instrumental piece before the grand finish, Kendra taking a breath and preparing to finish the track.

" _ **I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums,**_

 _ **Oh what a shame, that you came here with someone.**_

 _ **So while you're here in my arms,**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums,**_

 _ **Oh what a shame, that you came here with someone.**_

 _ **So while you're here in my arms,**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **We're gonna die young!**_

 _ **Let's make the most of the night, like we're gonna die young!"**_ Kendra ended the track, panting slightly from the effort she put into the song, Marian hitting the end recording button on the panel and smiling through the glass. **"So, how did I do-** oops sorry, forgot I can speak Mammalian again for a second... so how did I do Sheryl?" Kendra asked, the crocodile smiling and giving a thumbs up through the glass.

"You did great Kendra, and might I say that your daughter here is quite the little DJ... works this stuff like a professional." Sheryl replied, Kendra chuckling as she saw Marian's ears glowing red a moment as she exited the recording booth; Kendra was quite hungry after that performance, and so she wanted to grab a bite to eat.

" **Isn't she though, I'd never tell her this to her face, but Marian here is quite adorable when she's working the recording booth,"** Kendra explained, Sheryl giggling as Marian wore a confused expression on her face.

"You both know I _can't_ understand Reptilian right?" Marian asked, Kendra and Sheryl sharing a glance before grinning.

"Of course we do sweetheart... that's why we speak it, so you can't understand what we're saying- _**cutie**_ -"

"Mom, I may not _fully_ understand Reptilian, but even I know what _that_ word means... you're lucky we're the same species-"

"Huh, and here I thought you loved be for being your _mother_ -"

"Oh Mom, you know what I meant-"

"Do I Marian- PFFT! Sorry hon, I just love teasing you is all... anyway is that all for now Sheryl?" Kendra asked, the crocodile nodding as she retrieved her copy of the recording.

"Everything's fine for me... how's Todd been lately? He seemed a little... _off_ down in the shop today." Sheryl asked, Kendra sighing and shaking her head.

"It's a personal matter between Todd and Kira... I don't want to involve myself _too much_ , simply because-"

"Todd knocked up the wolf didn't he?" Sheryl asked bluntly, Kendra's words falling silent as she registered her reptilian agent's query. Rather than respond, the hybrid doe simply nodded, Sheryl sighing and letting out a grunt as she got up, "Oh I understand... no need to talk about it, goodness knows I can be quite the gossip but, as a crocodile, i can also keep my mouth shut rather tightly," Sheryl explained, Kendra and Marian both laughing as they exited the studio.

The crocodile then left with the recording, offering Koslov a friendly wave goodbye, which he simply shrugged in response to; it wasn't that Koslov didn't like Sheryl, he simply wasn't fond of something that didn't have fur. As Sheryl was leaving, Nelson came in and smiled, crouching down and gently lifting his wife up so he could kiss her before casually setting her onto his antlers; as the extreme difference in size, Kendra could sit on Nelson's head for hours without him getting sore.

"Hey Kenny, you seen Todd and Kira? They came up here just a few minutes ago-"

"Nelly, I was busy trying not to mess up singing in _Reptilian_ for Sheryl a few minutes ago... how would I know if- hon do you hear that?" Kendra asked, her right ear flicking before she turned her head towards the direction of the sound, Kendra gently tugging on an antler as if to steer her husband in the direction she wanted to go.

"I don't hear anything- oh no wait a minute... now I hear it-"

"Nelson, you don't think they're... _mating_ in there... do you?" Kendra asked, Nelson shrugging his shoulders before slowly approaching their adoptive son's bedroom door...

* * *

(Meanwhile, in Todd's room)

... Kira moaned in relief as Todd gently rubbed her feet; even though she'd been pregnant only a week now, her feet ached a fair bit due to her own job, working as a waitress at the local diner. "Mmmm... oh God, this is _heaven_ -"

"Kira, baby you keep up that moaning and stuff, my parents are going to get suspicious-" Todd didn't get to finish his statement, as the door to his room was flung open, Kendra poised to start yelling when she noticed the two fully clothed canines in the room, Nelson chuckling slightly and gently shaking his head.

"So... either you two can dress up quick... or you weren't mating-"

"DAD! Really? I wouldn't even _attempt_ to do... _that_ in this house-"

"But... we heard _moaning_ and-"

"My bad Mrs. Bucksworth... Todd was rubbing my feet, and I was _really_ enjoying it... sorry for worrying you." Kira explained, blushing and giggling nervously before simply burying her face into the nearest pillow; not upset, simply trying to hide herself.

Kendra blushed as well, glancing away and fiddling with the tip of her husband's left antler as Nelson coughed into a closed hoof.

"So... I guess we're not needed-"

"Mom, Dad... next time knock first okay-"

"Got it, sure thing Todd!" Kendra shouted, leaping to the floor and dashing out of the room, Nelson simply standing there a moment before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter... I know, it's a weird place to end, but I gotta say, I need to get this pu before I simply give up on this project... I seriously considered deleting this post and starting over from scratch, maybe touch a few things up and what not, I don't know! Point is, I'm not going to do that... I'm nothing if not stubborn and determined to make things work. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this rather short chapter, and as always thanks for reading, PEACE! AROOOOOOOOO!


End file.
